


Soft

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parents, Thrantovember (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: For Thrawn, it was the little moments like these - the soft moments - that made his time with the empire worth it - that made his exile worth it.Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely super late! But I wanted to join this challenge. I'm only a few behind, but I should be able to catch up.
> 
> Enjoy!

Having spent a very large amount of time with the grand admiral’s people, the lieutenant commander had time to realize that the Chiss that had managed to find his way into his heart was incredibly unique in his own way. Poised and professional, intelligent - in not just military tactics - but in art and culture, as he was able to connect dots that nobody else could even fathom existed. 

At the same time, he was inevitably an outcast wherever he went, trouble finding and following him as he grew and progressed in life. His people had exiled him for protecting them, the empire resented him for being a brilliant man (who happened to be an alien) that outshined every human in the imperial navy. 

Politics weren’t exactly his forte. For why would a leader purposely undermine his people solely to push down another opponent on the same side as his own? It was neither efficient nor practical.

So, he was a little different. 

But, he was smart and kind, observant and a listener. He was a leader and a warrior. Someone who fought for what he believed in, who accepted and requested feedback from his subordinates, wanting to hear what they had to say.

Eli loved everything about him.

As a grand admiral, he knew the Chiss was constantly on duty, working hard, working out problems; analyzing, anticipating, acting. The stoic man had little time to himself to relax, and he’d noticed that the responsibilities he had carried were reflected in his frame.

He was certain most of the crew would be oblivious to the straight backed tension in his spine, in his shoulders, the tightness in his neck. But, he knew it was there. He saw it in the tightly pressed line of his lips, the way he tightened his hand around his wrist, both hands behind his back as he followed the command walkway on the bridge. 

And yet…?

Each night he stepped into his suite. Thrawn melted the moment he felt Eli wrap his arms around his waist from behind, a feather light kiss pressed against the back of his neck. The tension left his frame as he settled back against the human, the faintest hint of a smile finding its way onto his lips as the toddler attacked him in greeting, wrapping his arms tightly around his leg with a giggle. 

“Papa!”

It was the little moments like these - the soft moments - that made his time with the empire worth it - that made his exile worth it.

“ _Ch’eo_ ,” Thrawn hummed, turning to face the man, lips finding Eli’s, and kissing him gently in greeting. He kneeled in front of his son, pulling him into a proper hug. “Hello, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_ ,” he murmured, his smile growing just a little as the boy bounced rather happily. “How was your day?”

The small, half Chiss grinned up at him, tiny fingers tangling in the ends of his Papa’s hair. “Good. Daddy an’ I did mouses.”

Eli chuckled, brushing Grey’s hair back away from his forehead. “We raced mouse droids in the hall. Grey’s won.”

Thrawn took Grey’s cheeks in gentle fingers, plopping a kiss to his forehead. “Getting under the crew’s feet again, hm, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_?” He stood, pulling the five year old up into his arms, leaning against Eli as he wrapped an arm around his waist. He started for the boy’s small bedroom, tilting his head at the quiet whine. 

“Do not worry. The crew members enjoy your presence on board. They like when you are on the bridge with me and Daddy.” He sat on the edge of the toddler’s bed, letting him squirm from his arms and dive for the covers.

Eli settled himself against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, watching as Thrawn fixed the covers over the small boy, leaning down to kiss his forehead goodnight. His eyes softened as the half Chiss gave a tiny tug, wanting his papa to lay down on the covers, uniform and all. 

The Chiss was an impressive military strategist, his outward appearance to his crew constantly cool and calculating, but here with Eli and their son? He watched the Chiss settle on his side, arm pulling Grey close to his chest beneath the covers. 

He was a good father. An _amazing_ father. He softened for Grey. He softened for Eli. For only them, Eli knew he would. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheunh  
> Ch'ithsin'bo In'a - Little One  
> Ch’eo - Mine


End file.
